supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes
Fanfics * Multinational Team: Counting main Pokémon, a Kantonian Espeon (Hinomaru), a Johtonian Espeon (Sun), an Alolan Torracat (Crookshanks), a Lake Hoohawan Samurott, a Kovoskian-Unovan Hydreigon (Pytka), a Sinnohan Sylveon (Angel), a Seirese Pikachu (Stripes/Váli), and a Galarian Cinderace (Florence) * What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?: The fanfics are more matured-themed and there is focus on topics like racism, murder, liberation, there is also sexual themes. Humans the series introduces Jade * She's Got Legs: Jade broke the 6' barrier. She is a whopping 6'1", an extremely tall height for a girl. * Nice Hat + Tomboyish Baseball Cap: She wears a cap that matches her other clothes, backwards. * Screw The Rules I Have Green Hair: Jade's hair color is green. * The Nicknamer * Shocking elimination: She was eliminated in episode 5 of season 4 of TheColossal Elimination, despite the plot, and ThePlankton5165's vote counting actually detecting that Sailor Moon had three more elimination votes than Jade. Clinton Bill * Meaningful Name: Named after Bill Clinton, a former President of the United States. Brent * Catch Phrase: "You better be nice to the CEO. Or I'll throw you in the water." Jerrod * Mad Libs Catchphrase: "(character name) is a delicious angus burger." Catherine's Pokemon Crookshanks the Torracat *Dark and Troubled Past: In his Litten days, he was tormented by a Team Skull grunt. *Meaningful Name: As a Litten, Crookshanks was brutally beaten black and blue by a Team Skull grunt, lacerated and left to die in the rain. *The Quiet One *Shrinking Violet Minerva the Glameow *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Can't go without a scarf or a purse! Let's not forget the ray-bans, a stylish watch or jewelry!!! A bracelet, some designer perfume and necklace and earrings are a must, too! *Beserk Button: NEVER, EVER, EVER under any circumstance, insult her or her fashion tastes! She will get angry if you cause her to break a nail or ruin one of her designer clothes!!!! *Billingual: speaks French, Italian, Latin and English. *The Fashionista: So, so much. *Meaningful Name: Named after Minerva McGonagall from the Harry Potter series *Nice Hat: Minerva has a variety of fancy and stylish hats she keeps in her closet, and she wears different hats depending on the occasion or season. Cedric the Diglett *Meaningful Name Kaa the Ekans *Meaningful Name Velocity The Staraptor Azul the Swablu *Break the Cutie *Meaningful Name *Bad*** Adorable Ginny the Weaville *Meaningful Name Yūki the Glaceon *Meaningful Name Hedwig the HootHoot *Meaningful Name: Named after the owl Hedwig from the Harry Potter series Valiant the Bravaliary Mach the Pidgeot Reicheru's Pokemon Hinomaru the Espeon * Bada** * Bada** Adorable * Big Eater: Though not to the extent of Chomp, sometimes because of his KTS-induced metabolism after prolonged use of psychic powers, he is always hungry amd requires more food than the average person. * Berserk Button: When people make sexual comments about Flames behind his back, injuring him, his tail getting touched, people talking in different accents he finds difficult to understand, and spitting in his face. * Blessed with Suck: His KTS-induced psychic powers make his metabolism almost four times faster than the average person when his powers are used, this also probably means he's not cheap to feed in human forme. * Meaningful Name: His name Hinomaru, is the flag of Japan's name, Espeon, his species is known as the Sun Pokemon, Hinomaru means "Circle of the sun" in Japanese, which is a reminisce that the red gem on his forehead resembles the red disc on the flag * Multiple-Tailed Beast: Has a forked tail in both human and Espeon forms * Mr. Fanservice: So, so much. * Even Evil has Loved Ones: Despite his cruel nature, he genuinely loves Flames and Reicheru. * Even Evil Has Standards: Despite him being merciless, he thinks rape and pedophilia are vile, he even refuses to work with Team Rocket, he even refuses to take part in a sexual assault on a 17-year old as he considers it a poor public relation, when wandering alone after getting lost, he refuses to steal berries off a two Pikachu and their child as a bet, He is also against stealing Pokemon from trainers using Pokeballs and did show concern to Hitler in CEObjection. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold * Katanas of the Rising Sun: Averted, as he uses shotguns in his human form instead, but his appearance and name is based of Imperial and feudal Japan * Shirtless Scene: Is described as being slender and feminine but muscular and fit. * Shotguns Are Just Better *You Gotta Have Lilac Hair: His hair is lilac haired with darker tints at the fringe. Flames the Reshiram *Gag Breasts: Especially when Youko asks her "How big are those t****s?", and she flatly states "DD", then Youko apologises for his manners. * Not Distracted by the Sexy: To Hinomaru, she may be his love interest, but stays calm during his shirtless scenes. *The Smurfette Principle: In Reicheru's main Pokémon team, she is the only female. Youko the Vulpix Kyo the Growlithe Rukoshi the Meowsitc * The Nicknamer: Nicknames Hinomaru "T-1000", Flames "Fire girl", Youko "Six-tails" Tetsuo the Delphox Yu the Azelf Tesla the Jolteon * Meaningful Name: Named after Serbian-American inventor Nikola Tesla. * Language Barrier: Speaks only Hawaiian and doesn't understand English too well, this is an issue with most of Sophie's team except her Alola origin Pokemon, who don't understand Hawaiian. * Shock and Awe. Loki the Raichu *Bad*** Bookworm: He has a passion for reading, yet at the same time, he destroys electronics with his powers. *Bilingual: He can speak a language that's like Icelandic called Seir. *Bilingual Bonus: Wears a pendant that reads "ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ", which means Ragnarok *Butt Monkey: His species' Alolan counterparts tormented him, which eventually gave him his current personality. *Cain and Abel: The Abel to Stripes' Cain. *Ironic Name: Despite his name, he's not entirely mischievous, as his quite and reserved side overshadows his dangerous one. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the God of Mischief and Lies in Old Norse Mythology, which fits his dangerous side. *Missing Mom: His mother died after Stripes was born. *The Quiet One *Shrinking Violet *Sibling Yin-Yang: Loki is shy and quiet-natured while Stripes is loud and overbearing. Minus the Minun * Billingual: Speaks Spanish and English * Even Evil Has Standards: He may have Chucky-like behavior, but one part he won't cross is gambling, even calling Conker out for it. * I Am Not Weasel: One of his berserk buttons. Some people mistake him for a Pikachu. * Japanese Delinquents: His style of dressing is similar to that of a Japanese delinquent. Plus the Plusle * Break the Cutie: After realising that the Pokémon Liberation Group wiped out her and her twin's tribe in the forest she lived in * Children are Innocent * Woobie: Her mother died in a Team Rocket bombing, four years later, her entire family died because of a weaponised strain of dragon flu after PLG released a Zweilous carrying the fatal disease. Rev the Hitmontop * Abusive Parents: His father abused the young Rev and was confirmed to have raped his biological mother and abused his stepmother. * Child by Rape: His biological mother, a Ditto forced to transform into a Gardevior who died giving birth to him was abducted and raped by his father, resulting in him, Rev admits it’s something he hates discussing, his stepmother, who was a Gardevior was the only person who was kind to Rev, who died due to overwork and illness. * Bishonen: He is quite attractive and pretty in human forme for a Pokémon with a “ned” accent, with everyone being startled that a boy that look “like he jumped of the pages of a romance shōjo manga” could have an accent like that. * Does Not Like Shoes: Never wore shoes, even after joining, sometimes wraps bandages around his feet. * Pintsized Powerhouse: Can keep up with much larger Pokémon. * Sir Swears-a-lot: Swears constantly, almost on Pytka’s level. * Vocal Dissonance: He has a fairly attractive and cute appearance in human forme and his species can be considered somewhat cute, yet he as the accent of someone who wouldn’t look out of place in a delinquent gang. Sophie's Pokémon Miyamoto the Samurott *Barefoot Cartoon Animal: Wears a kimono. *The Leader *Making a Splash: He uses Water-type attacks. *Master Swordsman: His main weapons are his seamitars carried in his two front braces. He is skilled in using them. *Meaningful Name: Named after Miyamoto Musashi, a famous Japanese swordsman. *Mentor Archetype: To his fellow Pokémon allies. *The Obi-Wan: To his owner Sophie. *The Rival: To Hinomaru Kirby the Ditto *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Miyamoto and Camo. *Deadpan Snarker: Sometimes, especially if a prank of his fails. *Doppelgänger: When he is transformed into a copy of another character. *The Hyena: Only if he's having fun for himself in his normal form. His laughing tends to annoy Hinomaru and possibly Camo. He makes sure not to laugh while transformed into anything, or else any scheme involved in it will fail. *Master of Disguise: Thanks to his transformation ability. *Meaningful Name: Kirby is also the name of a video game character who can mimic enemies' abilities. This Ditto can shapeshift into people, Pokémon, and other objects/creatures. *Prince of Pranksters: His ability to shapeshift into practically anything helps make him a crafty prankster. *Stop Copying Me: Does this to Hinomaru in the fanfic The Mysterious Copycat, resulting in Hinomaru brutally attacking him. *The Trickster: He is quite an expert at that. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Yes. He has that. *Weak, but Skilled: In his normal state, he is the weakest out of Sophie's Pokemon and very defenseless. However, he is skilled in pranking and disguises (see Master of Disguise, Prince of Pranksters, and The Trickster). Bubbles the Azumarill *Accessory Wearing Cartoon Animal: Originally wore teal goggles, but now wears a teal star clip on her left ear. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Acts like one to Camo. *The Baby of the Bunch: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Bratty Half-Pint: In Hinomaru's POV. *Character Development: Ever since she became an Azumarill, she has matured and became smarter. *Cheerful Child: Probably one of the happiest out of the entire Pokémon owned by the heroes. *Constantly Curious *Deliberately Cute Child: Ahab considers her to be adorable. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Foolish to her twin brother (owned by Jelly Otter) Babbles' Responsible. *Girly Girl: She loves cute things. This becomes more pronounced when she got into fairy kei culture. *Language Barrier: With Tesla, who only speaks Hawaiian, she doesn't speak or understand it. *Making a Splash: Relies on Water-type moves. After all, she is part Water-type. *Meaningful Name: Sophie named her Bubbles because she happens to like, you guessed it, bubbles! *Prone to Tears: Cries the most out of all the Pokémon owned by the heroes. This is downplayed after she evolved *Surfer Dude: A young rare female example.. Camo the Dragalge *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears a scarf. *Action Girl. *Bad*** Adorable *Emotionless Girl *Grumpy Bear: Probably her only mood if she displays emotion. *Meaningful Name: Her ninja-like personality and species makes the name "Camo" suitable for her. *Not Growing Up Sucks: As a Skrelp, she wanted to evolve as soon as she had enough power, but Miyamoto told her that it'll take weeks. While a bit hesitant at first, she managed to accept it quietly. *The Quiet One: Doesn't talk much. *Stealth Hi/Bye: Does this to gather messages to her allies via eavesdropping. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Bubbles' Girly Girl. *Undying Loyalty: Her loyalty is a major trait in her personality. Ahab the Pelipper *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Commanding Coolness: He usually takes as second-in-command in Sophie's Pokémon team. *Instant Messenger Pigeon: Averted. While he isn't a pigeon Pokémon, he hopes to be like this trope someday. *Meaningful Name: He is named after Captain Ahab from the novel Moby Dick. *Nice Guy *Nice Hat: Wears a ship captain's hat. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: In the fanfic A Pelipper's Treachery, he nearly betrayed his allies after an accident due to his carelessness. Fortunately, however, he apologizes in the end. *Talk Like a Pirate: He sometimes uses pirate slang in his dialogue. This angers Hinomaru to no end. Sophie Jr. the Floatzel *Character Development: When she was a Buizel, she wasn't too bright and didn't really understand certain situations. Since she evolved, however, she gradually forms a conscience and became more aware of the situation she's in. *The Ditz: Was very clueless as a Buizel. But as a Floatzel, not so much. *Family Relationship Switcharoo: A running gag within her is that she mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that Sophie and a Buizel/Floatzel have a similar color scheme. However, Sophie corrects her that she is not her mother. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: Wears a blue polo shirt. *The Klutz *Meaningful Name: She is called Sophie Jr. due to her heavy resemblance to her trainer. *Missing Mom: This could explain why she often mistakes Sophie for her mom. *Sixth Ranger: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Spirited Competitor Chomp the Croconaw *Big Eater: A little bit. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: He may act like a bitter leader of his group, but still has a soft side. *The Leader: Of his own group called The Battle Bunch. Apparently, there's a series based on him and his allies titled Sophie's Poké Posse. *Meaningful Name: His name fits for his attacks involving his mouth. *Reptiles are Abhorrent: He is a little overbearing and feisty. Igor's Pokémon TriHard the Entei *Butt Monkey: Frequently loses despite being a Legendary. *Shout-Out: His name, TriHard, is a Reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. Samuel's Pokemon Stripes the Pikachu *Annoying Younger Sibling: He fits this trope to a T. He often pesters Loki, which causes an immense sibling rivalry. *Bilingual: Like his brother Loki, he can speak Seir. His owner mistook it as nonsensical babbling. *Cain and Abel: He is Cain to Loki's Abel. *What Could've Been: His name was supposed to be Shifty, presumably after the HTF character. *Wild Child Conker the Pachirisu *0% Approval Rating *The Alcoholic: You got to sarcastically thank Samuel for getting him into alcohol. *Bastard Understudy: To Samuel in scamming people. *Con Man: He and his trainer Samuel are major scammers. *Disco Dan: He tends to live a late 1970s lifestyle. For the record, he's a disco fanatic, which is the reason why he's obsessed with nightclubs. Ironically, his trainer despises disco. His human forme's appearance exaggerates this trope. *Expy: He may be based on Fritz the Cat from the comic strip of the same name and Tony Manero from the 1977 movie ''Saturday Night Fever '' *The Gambler: He actually gambled a few times. His gambling addiction is taken up to eleven in the fanfic, Casino Chaos. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the video game character Conker, who is also a squirrel. They share similarities in terms of personality. *Politically Incorrect Villain: He has zero filter and uses racist language against several of his allies, Both Pokémon and human, such as calling the Kovoskian Pytka “Vanilla Asian” and “Russi and both Naoko and Hinomaru “Jap”, even calling Marie and Ri Da-Jung “gooks” *Screwy Squirrel: Literally. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: Arguably swears the most out of Samuel's team. *What an Idiot: One made Pytka overeat because he thought he had three stomachs, this caused Pytka to puke. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: He has blue hair in his human form. Ri Dae-Jung's Pokemon Pytka the Hydreigon * 0% Approval Rating: Averted, more like 60% Approval Rating, Team Plasma grunts when he was a Zweilous were terrified of him. * Asshole: Somewhat averted since he is not incapable of affection, has friends and is very sociable with them, but his extremely brutal actions that even his trainer himself is somewhat put off by his aggressive behaviour, He engages in brutal violence towards his targets, and when he discovered one of his targets was a pedophile after discovering child porn on his computer, he shot him. * Anti-Hero: He’s on the hero side, but he’s a nihilistic Hydreigon who thinks that life is all about taking the lives of “scumbags’ and has repeatedly called his father, who is a jerk to Pytka himself a “bastard” * Archnemesis Son: To Ivan, he and Ivan hate eachother, Pytka’s hatred for him fueled after he found out he had an illegitimate older sister and a niece. * Bare Your Midriff: A male example, He wears a croptop as casual wear, even wearing it and torn jeans when performing assassinations. * Berserk Button: Basically everytime Dick Cox opens his mouth, also Samuel, also when his assassinations get disrupted, He also hates being called Pytka Trikano, preferring the surname Romanov, Also, don’t attack children with Pokémon attacks when he’s around, it won’t end well. * Big Brother Instinct: He’s very protective of his sister, even threatening Catalina if she touched Kania, He’ll kill her. * Big Eater: Averted, he one ate almost a whole box of Lucky Charms, two packs of cookies, and he ended up getting sick from overeating because Conker thought he had three stomachs, Pytka himself almost never tries to overeat since he got sick as a Zweilous if he attempted, He reverts to this if starving as when he ate 7 slices of cheese pizza due to the fact he didn’t eat the previous day. * Billingual: Speaks Russian, which is his first and main language, English and Korean. * Bilingual Bonus: His name mean torture in Russian, his nickname by Angel, "Zvezda" means 'star' in the same language. * Bilingual Backfire: More like Attack Backfire to Fairy-types, he has Steel-type moves, he also knows Fly to help with Fighting Types. * Beauty is Bad: Pytka is a very attractive man in human forme and on the hero side of the AU, but is far from being a model gentleman or a kind person. * Boomerang Bigot: Averted, Is said to have a negative relationship with any other male Hydreigon, He also doesn't get long with his biological family too well, especially his biological father. * But Not Too Foreign: He’s Kovoskian-Unovan, due to being abandoned in Kovoska as a baby, he counts as a Kovoskian citizen. * Chippendale Dancers: His undercover missions take place at a women-only strip club in Kovoska, He absolutely hates it. * Celibate Hero: Despite his immodest way of dressing that shows off his physique such as loose shorts and croptops, participating in poledancing at a strip club and most ways of killing someone by mutilating their genitals, He has very little interest in sex or sexual activity, probably due to hearing students get raped in the bathrooms and being stripped naked repeatedly by Faira, also due to Sylveon and Hydreigon being incompatible in breeding, * Cool Uncle: Despite him being understandably pissed about Ivan’s affair, he doesn’t hold this sentiment to his niece and allowed the little girl to spend time with him, with Cho calling him the “coolest uncle ever” * Deadpan Snarker: Uses "gay" as an insult. * Dude Looks Like a Lady: He’s not as muscular as most male Hydreigon due to poor conditions in Kovoska and his poor treatment at university, Pytka has slightly bulked up a bit after surviving college, but his style of clothes and even his facial features look somewhat feminine. * Happily Married: He married Angel prior to Meeting Up, he only invited Marie and his own teammates aswell as friends from university. * Fanboy: He might be a fan of Team Fortress 2, as he dressed up as the Sniper for Halloween in one fanfic, He is also noted to be a fan of manga like JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure and alot of Seinen manga. * Fashion Victim Villain: He’s not technically a bad guy, It’s a little hard to take him seriously when he wears a croptop and torn jeans during assassinations, this makes him look more like a male stripper than an assassin. * Fauxreigner: He uses old Soviet slugs, barks out Russian cussing, His Pokémon Egg was actually from Unova and abandoned after hatching. * From Nobody to Nightmare: He could have been another abandoned male Deino learning to survive in the freezing cold and spoke by picking up Russian from other Pokémon and humans, Japanlover86 said if he wasn’t abandoned, his personality would have been just like Kania’s, Angel has seen pictures of little Pytka and admits he is adorable, At the physical age of 28 and a fully grown Hydreigon, he’s one of the Pokémon World’s most notorious assassin. * Foil: To Hinomaru both species-wise and personality-wise, Pytka is a Dark/Dragon-type while Hinomaru is a Psychic-type, Both married Eeveelutions, unlike how Flames and Hinomaru’s sex life is active, Pytka is entirely celibate, having no interest in sex, both males have different perspectives when it comes to Shirtless Scenes, while Pytka does it if it’s too warm, Hinomaru will do it most of the time, Pytka is more ruthless while Hinomaru is more calm, their clothing sense also would be considered this despite Pytka’s celibacy, with Hinomaru wearing more modest clothes and Pytka wearing more revealing clothes. * Genius Bruiser: He’s built like an Olympic swimmer and was due to graduate with a degree with political science, journalism and history, often reading history books, He ended up being a criminal gang boss/assassin instead. * Evil is Sexy: In his human forme, despite not being the most pleasant person in the world, he is actually very good-looking and attractive, despite wearing very loose clothing, This plays straight when wearing his casual clothes, which are sometimes a croptop and jeans and are much tighter. * Even Evil has Standards: He and his trainer only kill people who actually deserve it if they found out about the target first, He also volunteered himself to kill Preston when he murdered a female Deino and her trainer, Ri Dae-Jung agreed, Pytka also believes Dick should be put on stalking and harrassment charges after what Reicheru and Sophie told them, When he was hired by Team Rocket to murder an opponent who had a wife and child for opposing them, he refused and shot the guy who ordered it, He also murdered a target after discovering child and Pokémon porn on his computer, He considers Catalina a coward due to her attacking innocent people with her Pokémon, He was also pissed off when he found out his father cheated on his mother, resulting in an older half-sister and a niece he never knew existed, even allowing his mother to stay with him, even though he doesn’t have the best relationship with her. * Expy: He and Angel's relationship is actually based off their trainers, Pytka has been described "He's basically his trainer if he was a Pokémon" with him having Ri Dae-Jung’s foul attitude. * Irony: Despite his hatred of homosexuality, he dresses in a flamboyant fashion when not assassinating that includes torn jeans and croptops, Samuel even remarks that Pytka looks like a male stripper. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Some kids in Angel’s part-time job thought he was the coolest adult ever. * Jerkass Woobie: He was abandoned as a baby, was required to kill other Pokémon, Suffered poor conditions in university which included starvation and ended up as a nihilist assassin. *Kick the Dog: Forced his sister to watch him brutally torture and kill her attacker and attempted rapist, Ri Dae-Jung called him out for this “I didn’t remember hiring Colm fucking O’Driscoll!” and said Pytka could have done it better if Kania wasn’t around. * Language Barrier: When he first arrived in Sinnoh, He barely spoke a word of English and most of them didn't understand Russian, he could write in English, now, he has this with his sister, who doesn't speak Russian or Korean, while he speaks English, Kania has difficulty understanding him. * Lost Food Grievance: He flips his shit when the Pokémon Liberation Group fired a bullet into the houseboat he was drinking his vodka-lemonade mix in, he also does this with food aswell, which is understandable considering his experiences in university. * The Mafiya: Is secretly the boss of The Black Wing/Chernyye Kryl'ya, the largest Kovoskian Bratva group, He found the group early into his university days after managing to contact some Kovoskian Pokémon, Despite this, his group only kill drug dealers, murderers, pedophiles, pokephiles, former members who committed heinous crimes like rape or murder, corrupt politicans, religious extremists who‘s actions resulted in death, According to Sibpal, Chernyye Kyrl'ya control 70% of Kovoska, According to Pytka, when he was young, Kovoska was ravaged by a high crime rate and corrupt police officers. * Mr. Fanservice: God, Is he ever in human forme, He’s one of the most fanservicey characters, has a great body with very little modesty, He's not as muscular and hunkish as a Fighting-Type in human forme and is described as having the build of an Olympic swimmer, he still is quite attractive in his human forme, his casual outfit, which consists of shorts and short sleeved shirt and a croptop takes this to 11, sometimes, he wears tighter clothing that show off his well-developed yet slender body, Alot of male and female members of Chernyye Kryl’ya aren’t denying their lust for him despite his homophobia and him not being into sex. * Meaningful Name: His name means "torture" in Russian, one of his nicknames, Orochi derives from the Yamata no Orochi, Hydreigon's evolutionary line is based of this. * Nice Character, Mean Actor: Plays this very well in his male poledancer and stripper persona, pretending to be a enthusiastic yet flirtatious man with female patrons, he’s far from this in real life, secretly calling the female patrons “stupid perverted whores” and fellow male strippers “fags” and “assholes”, aswell as making it clear he really hates his undercover job. * Never Gets Fat: Despite Pytka eating a large amount of pizza when he was starving in university, It never affected him. * Noble Bigot: Has a hatred against homosexuals and is against the concept of gay marriage in general, but is generally relaxed about it and doesn’t usually attack gay people, It’s usually out of how self-entitled some people in the LGBT community and their supporters are. * One of Us: He is a big fan of Godzilla movies, he also likes FPS games and seinen manga, His music tastes are songs sang into Russian, folk music, heavy metal and his wedding song was a Russian-language rendition of Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding and Toploader’s cover of Dancing in the Moonlight. * Papa Wolf: Don’t harm kids infront of him, Catalina learned this the hard way. * Pitbull Dates Puppy: He’s a violent assassin and criminal with a cynical view of the world he lives in and believes death is the best option for criminals and the world is all about killing and murder......married to Angel, a kindhearted Sylveon, * Promotion to Parent: As of now, He has custody over his sister Kania. * Politically Incorrect Villain: Uses homophobic language and even insults other Pokémon, He even calls other male strippers in the strip club he works while hiding “fags” aswell as female patrons “perverted and stupid whores” and calling Catalina a “slut” and a “whore”. * Police are Useless: Pytka doesn’t have a high opinion of most police forces, seeing them as people who are too soft on criminals like pedophiles, murderers and rapists or letting them walk free, his days in university might stem from this. * Sensual Slav: A rare male example, He's quite attractive. * Sibling Yin-Yang: Even though him and Mr. Assault aren't siblings, they do have the yin-yang trope, Mr. Assault is a Nice Guy who is very calm and shows concern about his allies, while Pytka is a Hot-Blooded foulmouthed assassin who only allies himself because they are his clients and only develops a close relationship with them if the client makes friends with them, played straight with his younger sister Kania, who is a Nice Girl. * Silly Rabbit, Idealism is For Kids!: To the group, He has a very nihilistic view of the world, in his words: “What’s left for a poor little Russian bastard in this world?, It’s money and guns, with these two damn things, the world is a better place.” * Sir Swears-A-Lot: Summed up in this: "FOR A THOUSAND F***ING TIMES DICK! F*** OFF YOU MOTHERF***ING GAYLORD!", He is also very prone to cursing in Russian, Mr. Assault is considered to be the only Pokémon alive that can stand his incessant Russian cussing and his obscenity ridden tantrums. * Stripperific: His later attire is this, he only wears more sensible attire in colder places. * Shirtless Scene: He spent the whole time in Alola without a shirt on. * Tall, Dark and Handsome: He’s 5’7, very attractive and wears black. * Trademark Favorite Food: His favorite food is shchi, Russian cabbage soup. * Token Evil Teammate: Despite his selfless nature with allies, He is still a homophobic and rude Hydreigon with no filter and will actively use many slurs against them, kills others and often makes his allies watch him kill other. * Ugly Guy, Hot Wife: Averted with the Ugly Guy bit since Pytka himself in human forme is a very handsome man, a Hydreigon is considered to be Creepy Cute or Ugly Cute. * Vague Age: Since his age is physically 28 years old, He is a very young Bratva boss controlling 70% of Kovoska. * Vocal Dissonance: Has a standard Kovoskian accent that sounds quite mid pitched, becomes lower when threatening. * Weaksauce Weakness: Despite his almost sadistic nature, he is shown to be highly ticklish on his wings, which has been exploited by Conker, which doesn’t usually end well for him. * Winged Humanoid: In human forme, his six black wings stick out with three wings on each side. * Yamata no Orochi: His race is based off this. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: His hair is black with blue and red streaks in his hair, making it look like a mix between all three colors. Sibpal the Weavile * Bilingual: Speaks Russian, English and Korean. * Mr. Fanservice: Described as being toned and attractive. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Pytka, both spend their time insulting each other, especially with Pytka's obession with the word "motherf***er" Marie's Pokémon Angel the Sylveon * Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: More like Foulmouthed Russian Assassin Boy, Sweet and Vulnerable girl. * Dark and Troubled Past: Went to the worst university in Sinnoh with her boyfriend and both barely made it out alive. * Friendly Tickle Torture: She mostly does this on Pytka, who suprisingly despite his hardass nature and nihilistic personality, is highly ticklish and she tends to do it in a playful way. * Happily Married: She married Pytka. * Nice Girl: Is nice to everyone * Love Theme: She and Pytka both sing the song "Grace" by the Dubliners, the song is about a man and a woman who were married before the man was shot dead by firing squad, this became especially poignant during their university days, as Pytka risked his life. * Unusual Love Interest: She is in love with Pytka, T.S says "She's fallen for the wrong guy" * Single Woman Seeks Good Man: Averted, Pytka isn’t the nicest guy, but Angel admires his will to protect the most vulnerable members of society and put other people’s needs over his. Kania the Hydreigon * Mafia Princess: Is the younger sister of Pytka, secretly Chernyye Kryl'ya’s boss. * The Lad-ette: Despite her kind nature, she mostly accompanies her brother in missions and doesn’t hang out with her teammates too much. * Pirate Girl: More like Outlaw Girl, Like her brother, she shares his occupation as an outlaw outside Kovoska, * Sibling Yin-Yang: With Pytka, unlike Mr. Assault, the two being actual siblings, Kania more sweet natured and an all-around Nice Girl while her brother is a hot-headed anti-police Russian assassin who curses, while Kania speaks only English, her brother speaks it with a slight accent, his native Russian and Korean. * Strong Family Resemblance: Setting aside from the hairstyle and muscle mass, Kania is a dead ringer for her older brother, Selina even mistakes her for Pytka. Huoying the Vulpix * Anime Chinese Boy: He is Xingfengese, which is the Pokémon equivalent of Chinese, he wears a changshan. * Language Barrier: Speaks only Chinese, while most of Maria’s Pokemon speak Korean and English. * Meaningful Name: His name means “Fire Shadow” Other Pokémon Lolly the Skitty *Bad*** *Berserk Button: Say the word "cute", or give him anything cutesy, and he'll lash out. *Boomerang Bigot: He has little to no respect on his own kind. *Embarrassing First Name: Blame his mother. *Fluffy the Terrible: Don't let his name fool you; he's a rebellious male punk with a love for metal music and Marvel. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Underneath his gruff acts hides a loyalty for Loki, Plus, Minus, Miyamoto, Camo, Hinomaru, and others. *Lovable Rogue *Metalhead: Subverted. He's a metal music fan, with his favorite bands being Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and Six Feet Under. However, he also happens to adore hard rock bands, especially Queen. *Moral Dilemma: Had to face it on choosing which trainer he should accompany. *The Quincy Punk: Subverted. He may look and act like one, but he still has his loyalty and helped get Samuel and Conker in the hands of the police. Also, he doesn't just love punk rock. In fact, he loves death metal, heavy metal, and hard rock. *The Rock Star: He leads a metal band called Flower Boquet from the fanfic of the same name. *Surrounded By Idiots: Usually when around Sophie's team, except for Miyamoto and Camo. This also applies to PETA members and SJWs. Ivan Trikano the Hydreigon * Archnemesis Dad: Pytka and him hate eachother, with Ivan commonly going after Pytka’s fashion sense, He is also racist to his son, Pytka’s hatred for him increases when he finds out Ivan cheated on his wife. * Big, Screwed Up Family: He’s a jerk himself, his son, Pytka is a nihilistic outlaw who thinks killing is the best option for criminals, his daughter is following her brother‘s outlaw path and Annette is on the verge of divorcing him. * Older than He Looks: Despite being physically 49, he looks a decade older with hair greying, looking very old to be a father of the Mr. Fanservice Pytka and Nice Girl Kania, who are both physically 28 and 19 respectively. Faira the Clefable * Denied Food as Punishment: This was enforced on the students, especially Pytka. * Hate Sink: Treated Dragon-type students like crap and bullied others, basically controlling the entire university Category:Lists Category:List of Tropes